


【米英】Twentieth Century Boy

by Function



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: “来自二十世纪（Twentieth century boy）？”柯克兰眯起眼睛。“我愿意成为你的玩物（I wanna be your toy）。”阿尔弗雷德咧嘴一笑。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	【米英】Twentieth Century Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 标题源自Placebo乐队翻唱的 20th century boy  
> 没有逻辑没有章法没有驾照就只是精虫上脑想搞船长  
> 20c米x海英【时间上看差不多可以算冷战米x海英，不过冷战米元素不明显_(:3」∠❀)_】

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己到底是怎样来到了这里。上一秒他才开完会，屁股离开极不舒服的座椅，戴上帽子，舒展酸痛的肌肉，下一秒整个人就跌在了甲板上，还撞倒了一个空桶，引发了巨大的声响。

然后他就被亚瑟 柯克兰命令船员绑起来丢进了船舱，在这之前他们甚至还记得给他蒙上了眼睛。他们把他全身都搜刮了个遍，眼镜，小刀，手枪，甚至钢笔被全部没收，不知放在了哪里。

船舱里很闷，密不透风，他觉得很热，再加上双眼被蒙蔽，更不知道身边到底是什么场景，只有无边的黑暗与寂静告诉他，这里只有他一个人。他挣了挣手腕，动弹不得。上好的麻绳，绝佳的待遇，他笑了笑。索性倒在地板上，思考起自己现在的处境起来。

首先，他在一艘船上，一艘货真价实的桅杆船，他都不记得自己上次是在见到的这种船。十九世纪之前，肯定，但是这不符合科学。

但又说回来，他们这样的存在本身也不符合科学。

其次，外面的那个亚瑟 柯克兰到底是谁？他不知道，他是听说（弗朗西斯说）亚瑟曾经有过当海盗的经历，毕竟他也至少学过一些（在他出现之前的）历史。但是可能吗？他到底是不是他一直认识的那个亚瑟 柯克兰？又或者是他现在出现在了某个平行宇宙，这里的亚瑟柯克兰本来就是一个海盗？

饶是阿尔弗雷德喜欢看科幻小说，但这个解释实在不能让他信服。

最后，他该怎么回去？手上的麻绳绑得很紧，况且他也不知道他们现在到底在哪一片海域（他甚至都不知道他们现在是不是在他所在的地球上！），即使他能够逃出这个船舱，那他又有多大可能性能够逃出这艘船，再乐观一点，回到他原来所在的地方？说实话，船舱里的味道实在不怎么样，霉味，咸味，甚至还可能有什么腐烂的味道，腐烂的是什么，他可不敢多想。和这里相比，会议室里的冷冰冰的椅子都显得像是伊甸园。

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，原本因为好几天没合眼而隐隐作痛的脑袋更疼了。

他闭上眼睛，不知道什么时候进入了梦乡。

梦里他梦见了很久以前的自己，小小的，站在西海岸的码头上，等待着船只的到来。他不知道自己在等哪一艘船，也不知道在等着谁。他只是等着，等着。海鸥从头顶飞过，海风吹起他的衣服。

但是船没有来。

他是被踢醒的，正中肋骨，钻心的疼痛。他睁开眼，双手被捆了不知道多久，早已发麻，眼前一片黑暗，他刚有些惶恐，然后立刻反应过来那是因为眼前的布还没被拿开。

“没死啊？”熟悉的声音从头顶传来，但是语调却是他所陌生的。

“托你的福，还没。”他的声音因口渴而沙哑。

头顶似乎传来一声轻笑，然后是液体流动的声响，他猜测对方是喝了口什么，朗姆酒，大概，他对海盗该喝什么玩意不太了解。然后是一声，不，两声钝响。先是灯，也许，第二声更闷一点，对方坐在了他面前。

“我觉得有一些事情有必要询问你本人。”对方的语气甚至还显得很客气礼貌，“比如，你是谁，从哪里来……”

“还有要到哪里去，是吗？我的天，柯克兰，我从来不知道你这样热爱哲学。”他打断了对方的话。但是对方回应他的是片刻沉默。

“你认识我？”

妈的，他忘记了。他甚至不知道对方是不是他所认识的那个亚瑟 柯克兰，只是下意识地就回了嘴。这下他大概得为一时口快付出什么代价，但是他不害怕，毕竟不管怎么样，对方的这个反应证明幸运女神站在了他的这一边，一如既往。况且，面对亚瑟 柯克兰，他几乎从不害怕。

“我认为当我们讨论这样重要的事情之前，我应该保有能够直视问话方的双眼的权力，柯克兰，这是基本礼仪。”

对方痴笑一声，没有说话，只是从他脑袋上拽下蒙眼布，用力很大，大概弄乱了他的发型，只不过这里没有镜子，而且他也不太在乎发型的事情。油灯的光没有那样刺眼，但他还是眯起眼睛。

“需要眼镜吗？”亚瑟柯克兰冷冰冰地说。

“如果您愿意给我戴上的话，那就再好不过。”

亚瑟不耐烦地“嘁”了一声，站起身，皮靴停在他的面前，伸手提起了他的衣领，粗暴地把他提得坐起来，不知道从哪里拿出了他的眼镜给他戴上，那动作却小心翼翼的温柔。他有些惊讶，自己虽然不算肥胖，但也起码算得上结实，对方居然能够提起自己，还帮他戴上眼镜，这些行为是他没有料到的。

“感激不尽，”他露出外交场合常用的皮笑肉不笑的表情，“请问有什么可以为您效劳？”

对方也许翻了个白眼，光线太暗他看不清。“你是谁？”

“……阿尔弗雷德。”他犹豫了一下，最后决定用本名。他也不知道为什么这样决定，只是一种感觉，一种信任。

“没有姓？”

“没有。”

“不太像啊，你的衣服，虽然形式很奇怪，但是材质还不错，”对方伸出一只手，手指顺着他的衣领，从敞开的扣子触碰到他的胸口，“你为什么会认识我，我可不记得自己有见过什么叫‘阿尔弗雷德’的人。”

“一面之缘。”他含糊其辞。

下一秒他就被靴子直直踹上胸口，他还没从巨痛中缓过来，对方就跨坐在了他的腰上，一只手掐住了脖子，另一只手捏住了他的下巴。刚刚才戴好的眼镜也被碰歪了，他自己的手被压在身下，硌得生疼。

“好好回答，阿尔菲（Alfie），”对方的脸近在咫尺，绿眼睛危险地眯起，呼出的气扑打在唇边，还带着朗姆的味道，不妙，不妙，浑身激起了电流，汇聚到小腹，“不然下一次就不是这样温柔了。”

“不错的酒，英格兰。”他勉强笑道。

对方似乎被他这句话惊吓到，直起身子，坐在他身上的屁股向后移动了一下，阿尔弗雷德倒吸了一口凉气。与对方肌肤向贴的部分开始发热，裤裆也逐渐有些发紧。

但他只是笑。

亚瑟捏着他下巴的手加大了力道，让他无法移开视线，尽管他也不愿意移开。他从来没有见过这样的亚瑟柯克兰，记忆中的他总是淋了太多雨，一股湿漉漉的味道。而这个亚瑟柯克兰，他能确定了，对方就是他所认识的那个亚瑟，他像一把刀，在七海的阳光下闪耀，时刻提醒着只要他想，谁的命运都掌握在他的手上。

他还是没有觉得害怕，相反，他觉得这样的亚瑟辣得疯狂，让他想要舔舐那双嘴唇，尝尝上面残留的朗姆的味道，让他想要褪去他身上松松垮垮的衣服，在每一寸肌肤上留下属于他的印记，让他想知道对方在自己身下哭喊会是什么模样。

亚瑟在他身上又动了一下，他呼吸一滞。对方好像意识到了什么，掐着他脖子的手被放下，摸上了裤裆，脸上露出邪恶的微笑。

“你硬了。”他再次俯下身子，在他耳边骄傲地宣告，“我知道该怎么对付你了。”说着，他吻住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴。

他用牙咬住阿尔弗雷德的下嘴唇，舔舐着，吮吸着，伸出舌头，一颗颗地扫过他的牙齿，顶着牙齿之间的缝隙，要将他撬开。阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼睛，他尝到了朗姆的味道，有一点酸，醇香的味道挥之不去，的确是不错的酒，他想，他从来没有在亚瑟身上闻到这种味道。睁开眼睛，眼镜不知道已经被顶到了哪里，视线没有阻挡，对上那双熟悉的绿眼睛，一个失神，对方舌长驱直入，同他的舌头纠缠在了一起，舌尖扫过上颚，剐蹭他的口腔内壁，剥夺他的氧气，他觉得脑子有些发蒙，津液不受控制流出嘴边，但他想要更多。被束缚的双手在身下摩擦，想要获得自由。正在这时，亚瑟结束了这个吻。

“我想操你。先是你的嘴，阿尔菲，“亚瑟有些喘，低声在阿尔弗雷德耳边说，”虽然你这张漂亮的小嘴巴不好好回答我的问题，但它似乎很擅长其他事情。

“然后再是你的后穴，先用我的手指，三根够吗？“阿尔弗雷德屏住呼吸，”我猜不够，那就四根，足以让你说不出话，只能发出呻吟，想要我的阴茎，我会满足你，用它把你填满，让你只能感觉到我的存在。

“你叫出来声音怎么样？我猜会挺好听的，但是要记得压低一点，现在已经是晚上了，阿尔菲，我可不想把大家吵醒，让他们听见你是怎么叫的。”

阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼睛。“如您所愿，船长，”他笑了，“如您所愿。”他伸出右手捉住对方的手，翻身把他压在身下。

攻势逆转，现在主动权在他手上。落地的时候亚瑟的脑袋狠狠磕在了地板上，他大骂一声：“操！”随即被阿尔弗雷德另一只手捂住了嘴巴。

“轻点声，船长，”他感觉到对方的呼吸拍打着手心，听见“船长”两字他挣扎的动作停了下来，“难道您想让大家都知道你去怎么叫床的吗？”

他松开了捂住亚瑟嘴的手，开始单手解开上衣的纽扣，他不敢松开另一只手，只是把对方的手举过头顶用一只手固定住，毕竟谁也不想自己身上再多出几块淤青。单手解纽扣有些许难度，他不急不慢，指尖时不时擦过肌肤，寂静的船舱里只能听见他们两人的喘息声。亚瑟的身上有纹身，他意识到，图案是玫瑰，皇冠和太阳。

“您想知道的，我可以告诉您。“他掀开了上衣，”我叫阿尔弗雷德，这个不假，和您一样，也是个国家意识体。”他感觉到身下的身体紧绷了起来，“别担心，英格兰，或者您更喜欢我叫船长？我不属于这里，至少不属于现在。我来自未来，二十世纪。（I'm from twentieth century.）”

“来自二十世纪（Twentieth century boy）？”柯克兰眯起眼睛。

“我愿意成为你的玩物（I wanna be your toy）。”阿尔弗雷德咧嘴一笑。

“哈。”亚瑟想要笑，下一秒阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇贴上了他的脖颈。他用牙齿啃咬着那一块肌肤，吮吸着，直到那里开始发红，泛紫。他尝到了汗水的咸味，听见了对方逐渐加快的心跳和从嘴里溢出的呻吟。

他顺着脖子一路向下，舔过亚瑟的脖颈，喉结，锁骨，在那上面留下一串吻痕，就像项链，又像绞索，一寸一寸将对方标记。他用嘴含住亚瑟一边的乳头，用牙齿轻轻刮擦，舌头舔舐抚弄，感觉到它逐渐挺立起来，又对另一只如法炮制，空余的手再用力揉捏着方才已经挺立坚硬的乳头。亚瑟在他身下像是一把班卓琴，随着他手上、嘴上每一个动作的拨弄发出悦耳的声响，他愿意用一辈子来弹唱。

他慢慢松开了禁锢住亚瑟的那只手，只用一只按压住他的胸口，从他身上爬下。他坐在地板上，拽住亚瑟的靴子把他拖了过来，将他双腿分开，搭在自己的肩膀上，鼓起的胯部抵住后穴。“说了我会如您所愿的，船长。”他轻声说，感受到对方在发抖。

他弓起身子，探向前去，双手撑在亚瑟脑袋两侧，低头吻了吻亚瑟的嘴角，下一秒就把右手中指和食指伸进了对方的嘴巴。他看见亚瑟突然睁大的眼睛，坚硬的牙齿咬住手指，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。“乖，听话，松口。”他安抚性地说。亚瑟柯克兰果然松开了牙，任凭他用两根手指夹住自己的舌头，模仿着抽插的动作，任凭他用拇指抚摸着嘴唇，任凭亮晶晶的口水顺着嘴角流了出来，喉咙里不时发出“呜呜”的声音，抵着阿尔弗雷德大腿的下半身在轻轻摩擦。“不急，我的船长，哦，我的船长（my captain, oh, my captain）……”却只使得身下人的喘息愈发粗重。

他将手指从亚瑟嘴里抽出，粉红的舌头似乎恋恋不舍似的耷拉出来，好久才收了回去。他坐回亚瑟双腿之间，解开了裤子腰带，手掌心恶趣味地摸了摸已经被前精润湿的肿胀，才把内裤褪下。他就着微弱的灯光，看见粘满津液的手指在闪光，然后食指率先探进后穴里，慢慢地，一个指节，再一个指节，在唾液的润滑下食指很快就进出自如。他微微弯曲食指，听见亚瑟发出高亢的呻吟，然后又加进了第二根，第三根，直到亚瑟浑身瘫软，再也发不出声音。

“三根，够了吗，船长？”他故意问道，伸出手套弄对方已经挺立的阴茎，“不够吧，那四根？”他看见亚瑟用拳头捂住了嘴巴，闭上通红的眼睛，使劲地摇头，“说话吧，船长，亚瑟船长——”

“快……操……”

“我是在操您呢，船长，用手指，您说的。”他加快了套弄的速度，埋在对方体内的三根手指将后穴撑开，“怎么，不舒服吗？”他咬住了亚瑟的大腿内侧。

“哈……啊……”亚瑟胸口剧烈起伏，射了出来，小腹上沾满了白浊。“操……阿尔……”

“遵命。”阿尔弗雷德解开了皮带。

他弓起身子，俯在对方身上，吻住了他的嘴巴，一只手撑住身子，另一只手握住挺立的阴茎，将其抵住入口，慢慢向前推进。他刻意进行得很慢，为了对方能完全吃进，也为了戏弄他。他毫不留情地亲吻着亚瑟，黏湿的舌头肆意入侵他的口腔，将对方的呼吸、对方的咒骂、对方的呻吟全都吞食入肚。亚瑟一只手插进了他的发中，用力扯动，另一只手抓住他的胳膊，指甲嵌进肉里。等到下面被全部接受，他又慢慢地退出，他感觉到亚瑟的腰胯在耸动，双腿环住他的腰，像是追逐着他的阴茎，他笑了。

他缓慢地操着亚瑟，试探着，找到熟悉的感觉，熟悉的节奏，毕竟他对对方的身体太过了解。然后他开始加快速度，将阴茎整根拔出再整根地进入，他知道对方喜欢这样，感觉到对方释放过一次的阴茎再次硬了起来，就抵在两人之间。他看见那双祖母绿的眼睛里渗出了生理性的泪水，他抬起头，把眼泪舔干净。

不合时宜地，他想起童话里眼泪会变成珍珠的公主。

他已经快要到达极限，连忙准备退出，亚瑟发出一串呜咽，抬头看着他，表情不解。

“我……”他开口想解释，却被对方用手指抵住嘴唇。

“射进来。”亚瑟用口型说。

“我愿意成为你的玩物（I wanna be your toy）。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *其实原唱T. Rex 这首歌的歌词是“Twentieth century toy, I wanna be your boy.” Placebo主唱唱反了但是更适合搞黄色了  
> *大概中心思想就是：That's karma, captain. 船长的口嗨都如愿地被实施到自己身上了我好兴奋啊【。  
> *就，从去年十一月起开始想搞船长现在得偿所愿。谁会不想搞船长呢谁不想搞船长谁太监！！！


End file.
